


Art: After || После

by Helga_Mareritt



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Copic Markers, Fanart, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Traditional Media, some nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Mareritt/pseuds/Helga_Mareritt
Summary: Moments of peace and tenderness.Покой и нежность.
Relationships: Reynir Árnason/Onni Hotakainen
Kudos: 9





	Art: After || После

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ruuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruuri/gifts).



> Подарок на день рождения для Рури.  
> Birthday gift for Ruuri.

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/da/c3/6ggpNYvm_o.png)


End file.
